


Found

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before returning to Destiny Island, Sora and Riku have a heart to heart on the grey beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Found  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Sora and Riku are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Man on Man action, Angst
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

"I wonder what they're all doing right now."

The tone of those words took me by surprise. We had just finished laughing about what I could do better than him, and how lucky I was to have a friend like him. The words just spoken were those of the Sora I remembered, but the tone... If I remembered one thing about my best friend, it's that he never was wistful.

"Who?" I asked, turning my gaze away from the sea.

"Donald and Goofy..."

"Are probably looking for a way to find you," I interrupted. I reached a hand out to touch his in the sand.

"The King?"

"The same."

"But I'm sure they're looking for you, too," he smiled at me. "Especially the King."

"Yeah." During our travels, King Mickey and I had gotten close.

"You two were really close, right?"

"Yeah." Almost too close. But were it not for the King, those long, dark and lonely nights would've been unbearable.

I felt Sora's hand flip over in the sand to grasp mine. "That's good."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before we both said the same name. The name of the girl I stole from him, if only to make him realize what he meant to me.

"Kairi."

"Yeah," he said, refusing to look at me.

"She's safe now." I found the place where the waves meet the sand to be far safer to look at than Sora.

"You think so?" I felt his eyes turn to me, but I couldn't look at them.

"The King will keep her safe."

"Like he kept you safe?"

I quickly turned my head to face him, knowing my eyes were as wide as they could get. "I..." I stopped myself, feeling my cheeks heat up as I looked back at where the water meets the sand.

The air between us seemed heavier, but after a few moments Sora turned and asked, "What does she mean to you?"

I blinked once before answering, looking at the horizon. "That doesn't matter now, but what does she mean to *you*?"

He laughed that infectious laugh of his. "I asked you first."

"So?" I laughed with him. It felt so good to share something that wasn't painful with him again.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you first, but you gotta promise to tell me when I'm done."

I looked into Sora's eyes, smiled, and answered, "Promise."

Sora leaned back on his hands, tilting his head back and smiling slightly. "Kairi... well... she's my friend. I like her, a lot, and I want to protect her, but..." I watched his smile turn into a frown, his eyebrows furrowing a little as he fought to get the right words. "I think she wants more than that... and I think I don't." He looked over at me, his tiny smile returning. "So, I guess, if you want her, you know, *that* way, I won't fight you for her."

"Sora?" What was he saying? Did he think I took her just because I wanted her for myself?

"So, what do you think about Kairi? She sure looks different now, doesn't she?" he asked, folding his hands behind his head and lying back in the sand.

"We all look different," I said, still unnerved by his comment. "Except you. You're still a shrimp." I smiled at him, hiding my unease behind taunting humor.

"Hey!" Came his reply, accented with a finger poking into my shoulder. "I am not a shrimp! Just because the darkness made you taller..."

"The darkness did *not* make me taller, Sora," I poked his shoulder with my own finger. Two could play at this game.

"Then what did?" Another shoulder poke, this time with two fingers as he sat up.

"It's something called growing up. You wouldn't know anything about it." I placed my palm on his shoulder and pushed gently.

"I do too!" he laughed, pushing on my shoulder with a little more force than I'd used on his.

"Oh yeah?" I returned, laughing with him. I stood up, careful not to do it too quickly, and looked down at my laughing best friend. God, how I missed him. "Prove it."

The challenge was there. All he had to do was sit there and tell me I was acting stupid. But this was Sora I was looking at. Sora would never step down, even if he knew he couldn't win.

Sora moved faster than I remembered him being able to move. Maybe he did do a little growing up. Just a little though. Not enough to beat me. I rolled onto my back as we hit the ground, Sora's laughter breaking the soft sounds of the waves. I jumped up, ignoring the pain shooting along my back, and tackled him. I straddled his hips, reaching down to tickle his sides and under his arms. His hands pushed at me, and I could feel every kick of his legs against my back like lashes from a whip. But I didn't care. This was Sora. This was... us.

"Ha!" I heard before I was pushed off, landing ungracefully on my back, my head bouncing off a small rock. The air was knocked out of me; I couldn't take in a breath. I tried to make a gesture that Sora would take as a sign of peace, but he sat on me, trying to tickle me back. I flailed with as much force as I could muster, my eyes wide and a little scared.

"Riku? Are you all right?" he asked, still sitting on my stomach.

When I shook my head 'no', he quickly got off me and helped me sit up. When I finished gasping, finally drawing a shaky, but full, breath, he sat back with a guilty look.

"I'm sorry, Riku," he said, hand still rubbing small circles on my back. The touch was nice. "I... I forgot you were injured, man."

I shook my head. "I didn't think it was that bad. Don't worry about it."

Sora nodded at me, and I couldn't think of anything more to say about it. We sat there, looking out at the water, occasionally at each other and smiling. His hand still traced small patterns on my back.

"Hey!" he said, turning my favorite smile at me. "You never told me what you thought about Kairi!" I chuckled at him until he continued. "I mean, do you like her, you know, like that?"

I smirked at him, turning my gaze back to the water. "Why do you think I took Kairi when I did?"

"You *do* like her that way, don't you?" His smile didn't seem to reach his eyes.

I rolled my own eyes. "Sora, just answer me. Why do you think I took Kairi?"

"I don't know. Because she was a Princess of Heart?" My look must have been disappointed, because he quickly added, "And... because you thought I abandoned you two?"

I heard his words, but I couldn't quite make out which "two" he had used. Was it "two" as in Kairi and me, or "too" as in abandoned me also?

"I mean, when I went to look for you two, and then I found you, and you were upset because I was with Donald and Goofy, and then when I found you and you had Kairi, I just thought..."

I cut him off. "I took Kairi, not for Kairi's own sake, not to punish you for forgetting us, but because..." This was the hard part. This was the part that could drown me in my own darkness. "Because I knew that if I kept her close, I could keep you close, too."

"Riku?"

I had to keep going, or I would lose my nerve and play it all off as a joke. "I was so angry that you were searching more for her than me. We were best friends, Sora. Before she came along, I thought we would be best friends forever, I thought..." I sighed, not realizing that I was staring down at where his hand had come to rest on mine in the sand. "I was jealous."

"Riku..." His voice sounded so sad.

It felt as if a wall had been placed between us as we sat in silence. If this was what was to become of us, I really didn't want to stay forever in a place with Sora feeling sorry for me. I stared at the water, watching it inch ever closer as the tide slowly came in.

"Sora?" I turned my head to ask what he was thinking, but before I could say another word, I felt his lips on mine.

They were soft, those lips. A gentle pressure against my own, not demanding anything at all. I can't really say it wasn't a pleasant surprise; it was just a surprise. Of all the people who I thought would make a move on me, Sora was not one of them.

"I'm glad I found you," he whispered against my lips.

"Sora?" I asked again. "What...?"

"What? Don't tell me I stole your first kiss?" he teased, moving until he sat facing me, still holding my hand.

"What?" I sputtered. "Of course you didn't."

"Then who did?" he asked, eyes smiling mischievously.

Two could play at that game, though. "I'll tell you after you tell me."

"Aw, Riku! Not again!" he whined. Sora was so cute when he whined. So cute that I had to kiss those pouting lips one more time.

I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer as our kiss deepened. A moan slowly worked its way up my throat, only to spill out as he broke our kiss to work his lips gently over my neck. Where did he learn all this? Where did sweet, innocent little Sora get enough time to practice any of this?

"Traverse Town," came a whispered chuckle from under my chin. I hadn't realized I'd said that last part out loud. I felt the zipper on my shirt being pulled down, followed by a curious fingertip across my chest. "And I'm not that innocent."


End file.
